A New Era
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: It's been many years since the end of a great EVIL Era. Now it's time for a new one to begin in our time. Welcome to the new EVIL world!
1. End of an Era

Phoenix's Soul: Welcome one and all to a new story. Now I will tell you all this now, this story you are to hear is down right EVIL! I will be going places, and doing things that will make you sick to even think about. I wecome flames to this story, because lets face it everyone loves to hate something. So how about you hate the EVIL of this story, because that's what it's here for! Now in the name of the OVERLORD let us begin!

Gnarl: Well said onh intrepid story teller. But I do hope that you tell the story well. For if you don't I'll have to have some of my fellow minions eat your eyes and liver.

Phoenix's Sou: Oh I will try Gnarl, but I will say this I hope you've brought enough minions with you to try.

Phoenix's Soul & Gnarl: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: The End of an Evil Era

"Gnarl," spoke an old and ragged voice.

"Yes, Master?" answered an aged hunch backed creature with long drooping ears, and a thin wispy grey beard. "What can I do for you oh great and powerful, OverLord?"

"Gnarl," the old OverLord spoke in a faint voice as he lay in bed his face shrowded in shadow. "I would have you sit here beside me. I have things that I must discuss with you before...before..."

"Gnarl sat and listened as the OverLord coughed and wheezed for a few long moments. Gnarl watched the man laying on the bed before him intently. This was hard for the old minion. True had seen many OverLords come and go in his long life of service, but this man was different. Most OverLords lasted a few years, coming into power but then being killed by some blegh great do goder. No this man was so much different, he had been the son of the most recently deceased OverLord. He Gnarl himself had raised the boy into his EVIL adult hood, and he himself was now watching him at the end of his long and EVIL life. After a long and ragged breath the OverLord began to speak again. Gnarl leaned in close to listen to the soft dying voice of his Master.

"Gnarl, we both know that I am not long for this world," the OverLord said turning his head to look at the old minion. "We both also know that EVIL is being pushed back from the world. I have been too old too long to fight against the GOOD that is seaping into our lands. I am certain that once I am gone it will consume my great empire."

"We will fight, Master," Gnarl said raising a fist into the air between them. "We minions will not let this happen."

"NO!" the OverLord said with what little strength he could muster. "Gnarl you and the other minions will not fight."

"But, but Master?!"

"Listen to me old one. You and the rest shall wait."

"Wait, Master?"

"Yes, wait," the OverLord said and was silent as he breathed heavily for a moment. "Wait for the right time to strike back against the GOOD. When I killed the Phoenix Gnarl something happened. I saw glimpses of the future. I saw myself lying here with you now talking, and I saw what will happen once I am gone. "I saw GOOD reigning over the land."

At these words Gnarl made a face, and it brought a wikced smile to the OverLord's face, and a feeble laghter from his lips.

"Yes, Gnarl. I too was disgusted by this vision I was shown, but..."

"But what, Master?!" Gnarl said moving closer to the bed. "But what?!"

"I also saw further into the future," the OverLord spoke now looking up towards the ceiling as if to see what he had once seen so many years ago. "I saw a far away land, a land being ravaged by a great evil. A new OverLord rising to power with the help of MINIONS!"

"A new, OverLord?" Gnarl asked a little confused. True they had always brought forth a new OverLord once the previous one had passed, but they the minions had never been as attached to these previous men as the one who lay before him. Even now he could feel the thousands of eyes watching both himself and the OverLord before him. He had not even begun to think about a new OverLord stepping up to take his current Master's place.

"Yes, Gnarl," the OverLord said. "A new OverLord. And with this new OverLord a grand army of MINIONS, and do you know what else I saw Gnarl?"

"No, Master, I do not."

"I saw you Gnarl," he said turning back to look at the old Minion. "I saw you standing there with this new OverLord. Just as you have stood with me these many years."

Gnarl did not know what to say to this. Truly this man was different everyprevious OverLord that he himself had known. He wasn't sure what he should do.

"Now, my older friend," the OverLord said lifting a hand and placing it upon the old minion's head. "My reign of EVIL is over. Go now and wait for the next great ERA. Make me proud."

And with those final words spoken the old OverLord's hand fell from atop Gnarl's head, and hung over the edge of the bed. There was deathly silenceas all watched the lifeless form in the bed. After several long minutes Gnarl shook his head, and lifted it into the air.

"Come," he spoke in a comanding voice. "We must lay to rest our Master!"

Minions of all four colors poured out of the shadows towards their master's bed. They clambered upon it, and lifted the frail body. They began passing the body from one to the next. This way as many minions as possible could feel their master for one last time. Gnarl stood by the door of the large black mosolieum as he watched the minions bringing the body towards him. He turned and waved his hand to undo the magical seal on the door to open it. Inside were four large tombs. Three of which were already filled, the Master's three Mistresses had been entombed here once they had passed on. Now the final one in the center would be filled. Gnarl stood asside when the final minions carried the body in, and layed their master in his tomb sealing it shut.

"Now my fellow minions," Gnarl said as the doors shut behind him. "We must do as the Master commanded. Collect the hives, the tower heart, and all of our magics. We shall wait for the day that our new Master needs us!"

And so the minions moved as they always did together. As they milled about collecting things Gnarl roamed the halls. He watched his bretheren work and his heart was filled with pride. Even in death their Master inspired them all. He knew that no man could take this OverLord's place in their hearts, but he hoped that this new one the Master spoke of would be able to live up to such high praise.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that is it for the prologue. I know there wasn't much EVIL in this chapter, but there will be more to come. "Until the Next Chapter."


	2. New Beginning

Phoenix's Soul: Very well, it is time to begin anew. Let nothing stand before this new great EVIL that comes to us. For let it be known that none shall best the OVERLORD! *lighting flashes and thunder booms*

Quaver: Well now that's a mighty big production. Especially when no one can see it.

Phoenix's Soul: Well you saw it didn't you?  
Quaver: Yes, but no one else can.

Phoenix's Soul: *kicks Quaver*Buzz off kill joy.

Quaver: How am I supposed to do that? I dont' know any Joy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter2: A new EVIL beginning

A soft light pulsed in the darkness. It had been years beyond years that the darkness had been pierced by light. However, this was no normal light. The light was filled with a malevolance. The pulsing light grew stronger as time passed. Eventually something stirred in the darkness in response to the light.

"What's this?" a feeble voice spoke aloud.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes reflected the light and moved closer to the source.

"Well, well the tower heart is active once more," a small lamp swayed above the head of a small stooped figure. "It would seem that the beginning is here. "

His voice grew louder as the pulsing light grew stronger. More glowing eyes began to appeare in the light. Gnarl the old and stooped minion twrilled his beard. "Hmmm yes it would seem that the time has come!"

Minions began to creep from the darkness to bath in the evil light of the tower heart. Gnarl smiled gazing upon what he saw. Many times when an Over Lord departed the minions would eventually wander off. This had happended again, but for some reason not all had left. Being an ancient brown himself the brown minions tended to stay with him, but some of the other colors had remained as well. After counting as all had come out there were in total not including himself, Quaver, Gibblet, Grubby, and Mortis there were about fifty browns, thirty reds, twenty greens, and a half dozen blues.

"Well, well," Gnarl said looking from the assembled minions to the tower heart. "Let us see what has called out to the tower heart and how much time has gone by."

Placing his hands out towards the glowing sphere he closed his eyes and muttered ancient words. He openeded his eyes as the sphere projected light out and it showed a young man. HIs long brown hair fell to his shoulders, he wore clothing of black and white, his eyes were covered by a strange material polished so well it reflected the light off of them. Many of the minions made noises of awe at this strange thing upon his face. Gnarl agreed with them something that cast away the light was indeed a good thing. They continued to watch as the man walked into a shop of some kind. There was no sound for them to hear, but from how the interaction between him and the person behind the counter it was clear that the man in black and white was not happy. At the sight of him striking the man behind the counter when he tried to attack him the minions roared in approval and clapped. A woman came from the back, and the man in black and white aimed the thing that the other had tried to use on him at the woman. She stopped and got to her knees and seemed to be begging. After a moment the man in black and white turned the long thing and used it to blast a hole in the wall. He threw it aside and left the shop.

Gnarl frowned and scratched his chin. This made no sense yes, this man did seem to be bad, but not evil. A squeal from the red minions caused him to look back at the projection. The man pulled a bottle from under his clothing and had set the tip alight. He looked over his shoulder at the interior of the shop and tossed the bottle inside. It shattered and fire spread quickly. Gnarl smiled well that was more like it. He waved his hand and the projection disappated.

"My fellow minions," he called out in his best commanding tone to gain their attention. "It seems that we have found our new Master. We must watch him to be sure, and we must learn of this new world we find ourselves in. Go forth keep to the shadows and when the time is right EVIL shall once again REIGN!"

The minions roared in approval and scattered into the darkness.

"Grubby," Gnarl said turning to the larger brown minion. "Start checking the conditions of the tunnels and making sure there are ways for the others. Take a few browns to help you and bring back anything interesting you might find."

Grubby nodded and hefted his shovel onto his shoulder. He left into the darkness and the sound of his grunting voice calling to some of the other minions came a short while later.

"Giblet."

"Ah"

"You should keep the closest eye on the new master," Gnarl said stepping towards him. "He will need armor befiting an Over Lord, but his clothing seems strange as did the others. Learn what you can."

Giblet saluted him and tottled off muttering to himself.

"And what about me?" Mortis asked shifting his weight to lean more on his scythe.

"Mortis, old friend," Gnarl said turning to the only minion who very well could have been older than himself. "I need you to check the magical reserves. We do not know how much magic is left in the world. If need be we should start collecting as soon as possible. We must prepare."

Mortis bowed to the old minion and melted into the shadows. Quaver jumped around happily and closed the distance between Gnarl and himself.

"And what about meeeeeee?"

"Ah yes, Quaver," Gnarl smiled at him then smacked him out of his way so he could make his way into the darkness. "Just stay out of the way."

-One month later-

"Ah, Adam, my boy there you are," a short, balding, portly man said standing up from his desk to greet the younger man. "I was beginning to wonder when you would get here."

"Forgive me, Don Leonardo," Adam said giving him a bow his long brown hair sweeping down into his face for a moment. "I thought it would be nice to stop by Marjiano's."

He held up a boquet of flowers. The older man smiled and took the flowers from him. He snapped his fingers and a tall thin man appeared in a dark blue suit. He took the flowers as Don Leonardo held them out to him.

"You know what to do, Marco."

The man bowed and left giving a nod to Adam as he closed the door.

"Mama will appreciate that. They are her favorite after all."

"Of course," Adam nodded as he took a seat in front of the Don Leonardo's desk as the older man did the same.

"Now to business," the older man said wiping his brow. "I believe my life is in danger, Adam."

Adam's knuckles popped as his fists clenched. "Tell me who, Don, and they will not live to see the morning."

"It is not as simple as that," the Don said motioning for the young man to sit as he was starting to rise. "It is not just myself I believe to be in danger. I speak of the other heads of the Trinity."

Adam's fingers slacked and his head cocked to the side. If what the Don was saying could even be a possibility then things were very bad. Don Leonardo turned in his chair and pulled something out of the long table behind him then turned back to face Adam again and placed box onto the table. The Don opened the box to reveal a large book and a ring.

"As I'm sure you know, this city used to be a warzone between the three largest crime families. The Triads led by the Kangs, The Cartel led by the at the time Rodriguez brothers, and of course my family the Tevalys. Years before either of us were born the families got together and realized that more could be gained by cooperation than by war. A truce was formed, and we have all enjoyed the prosperity. However, I have recieved word that a new war very well might be brewing. That's why I called you here."

He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto his right hand and held it out before him in a fist.

"You are the only known man to have done work for all three families. You have done my family many great services. I now ask one more of you. Adam Arlen I Don Leonardo Tevaly charge you with finding out who would start this war and threaten myself and the other heads of the Trinity. Should you do this you will be given whatever you ask even entrance into any of the families."

Adam's mouth nearly dropped when he saw the ring held out before him. Everything the Don has said was true, and the shock of the offer made everything seem even more real. An offer to be allowedd into any of the families was a great honor. He did his best to keep himself composed and stood and kissed the ring.

"You have my word, Don Leonardo," he straightened and look the older man in the eye. "I will do everything I can to prevent this war."

Several minutes later he was walking through the Tevaly mansion making his way to the front. A manila folder was tucked under his arm filled with information provided by all three families of possibile leads. He was nearly out the front door when a voice speaking his name stopped him. He turned and smiled up at the young woman up on the landing above him.

"Lady Margarete," he said with a slight bow. "A pleasure to see you as always."

"You know you can always call me Mags," she said leaning forward so that her ample breasts pushed more against her shirt. "Always."

"I know," Adam said with a smile. "I would very much enjoy to stay longer, but I have work from your father."

"Oh pooh," she responded and pouted at him. "My birthday is coming up so you had better bring me a nice present then if you're going to leave now." 

"Don't I always?" Adam asked flashing her a smile as he made for the door.

-One week later-

The red lights of the lone car's breaks were bright in the darkness of the vacant docks. Three men got out and made their way to the back of the vehicle.

"Come on we gotta finish this," said the one in the middle as he opened the trunk.

The other two pulled a body out of the trunk and carried it between the two of them towards the end of the docks followed by the third man. Little did they know that they were not as alone as they thought. Several small figures made their way through the darkness to watch. The third man pulled the hood that covered the head of the body held between the other two men. Long brown hair smattered with blood fell over the man's face. He gripped the man by his neck and lifted him to look up at him.

"Adam, Adam, Adam," he shook his head each time he said the name. "You could have sided with us. You could have had it all, but instead you did the foolish thing instead of the smart thing. Oh well."

He punched Adam hard. Then the other two men dropped him and kicked him several times. They laughed and said things as all three continued to beat Adam who couldn't fight back because he was tied up.

"No," Giblet said stopping one of his browns from charging the three men. "Gnarl say wait."

The beating continued for several minutes. Finally the two men that had held him picked Adam back up.

"Damn this bendejo is still concious," said one.

"He does his family some honor," said the other.

"Who cares," said the third man as he pulled a gun out from his jacket. "Without him we'll be incharge soon enough."

The sound of the gun going off was defening in the silence. They tossed Adam's body into the river laughing and headed back for the car. Not noticing the creatures moving about them towards the end of the docks.

"Blegh water," Giblet muttered before motioning to a small dingy. "Deh blues help us to get the new master."

Giblet and the ten browns that were with him clambered onto the boat and four blues that had joined them for this mission slid into the water silently and lead the boat with the current towards the floating body of their soon to be new master. Once they got close enough the blues left the boat and swam to the body. They moved the body back to the boat where Giblet and the other browns pulled him in. Then the blues guided the boat against the current of the river and back towards the city.

After several long minutes the small boat bumped against the shore to a small island on the outside of the edge of the city. Giblet lead the way as the browns carried their soon to be master and the blues used their magic to keep him alive. They were greeted by Grubby at the Netherworld gate and he lead them through.

Gnarl watched as the minions he had sent out came back with their prize. He stared at the young man as the browns placed him onto the floor and the remaining two blues and Mortis moved forward.

"Hmmm," Gnarl said stroking his beard. "Is he dead?"

"No," Mortis said waving a hand over the body. "Almost, but his soul is strong. He will not pass, but we must hurry."

He stood at the man's head and the other six blues took up spots around the body, and began chanting. The tower heart glowed and floated into the air and moved to hover over the body.

"Good," Gnarl said rubbing his hands together. "A new Over Lord will soon be born."

-Some time later-

A long low groan of pain cut through the darkness. Adam tried to move, but his entire body ached. He finally managed to roll on his side and his head loled over the side of what he was lying on and he vomited. Everything was dark. Why was everything dark?

"Urgh," he muttered before trying to get up. A sharp pain shot through his right arm. "Ack!"

"You are awake," a low voice came through the darkness. "Good. We were beginning to worry, Master."

"Wha?" Adam tried to look around, but the pain prevented him from moving.

"Master lie still," the voice said again closer this time. "Your body is still adjusting. Rest. All will be well, Master."

Managing to roll his head to the side again Adam saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at him. He wanted to scream. From pain? Frustration? Fear? Anger? He didn't know, and before he could decide everything went black even those yellow eyes disappeared.

-More time-

The steady sound of dripping water awake him. He stired slowly and finally opened his eyes. It was still dark, but not like it had been. The pain that he had felt before was gone. He sat up and rubbed his face. He felt strange, but he couldn't decide what it was. Standing up he nearly toppled over, he caught himself before falling. Once again he felt strange almost as if his body was different.

"What's going on?" Adam wondered aloud as he looked around.

"Aaaah!" came a voice different from the one he had heard before when he was in pain. "You are finally awake master."

A small light appeared before him. It bobbed around coming closer. As it did so a pair of glowing yellow eyes joined it. Once the light was close enough Adam could see what was moving it. A strange hunched creacher it smiled dangerously up at him.

"What are you?" Adam asked takin a step back, and stumbling at the strangeness that seemed to be his body.

"I am Gnarl, Master," Gnarl said stooping lower. "Chief minion and advisor to you, Master."

"Master?" Adam asked looking down at the creature. "Why are you calling me that?"

"Because you are the new Over Lord, Sire," Gnarl said matter of factly as he turned and motioned with his hand. "Now please come along. There is much evil to be done."

Adam thought he must be going crazy, or this was some dream. He made his way behind the Gnarl. As they moved through the darkness Adam began to notice the darkness growing feinter. More light than just the lantern of Gnarl's was coming from some where. As the darkness cleared Adam began to notice his surroundings. The coridor they were in seemed to be made of both brick and cavern stone. It was strange to see.

"What's going on?" Adam asked the small creature before him.

"Oh yes," Gnarl stopped and turned to face him. "I do suppose this is going a bit quickly. Let me begin by saying once again that you are now the Over Lord. I and my kind are minions. We serve the Over Lord. The Over Lord is the greatest evil in the land. You are now that greatest evil."

"Ooooooooook," Adam said scratching his head. "Look I know I'm not a saint, but how am I the greatest evil in the land?"

They had resumed their walking while Gnarl explained more things.

"As to your question, sire," Gnarl waved his arm out to direct Adam's attention to the large glowing orb that hovered in the air several feet above them. "The Tower Heart chose you. You have the most potential for Evil."

As Adam walked further into the room the orb grew brighter. He raised a hand to shade his eyes, and discovered that his hand was no longer his own. He let out a roar of surprise. Looking at the rest of himself he realised why he was having so much trouble with how his body felt. He was no longer human. Looking around he found what he thought was a large mirror. He ran to it and examined his body. He was taller than he used to be. His hair still long was no longer brown, but a black so dark it looked almost purple. His skin was was a dark purple, but seemed to have a red glow underneath as if a fire burned deep within him now. His eyes matched that fire glowing a golden red.

"What happened to me?" he roared in anger turning to Gnarl.

"Your body has been changed, Sire," Gnarl said smiling as he walked further into the room. "The evil magic of the Tower Heart has brought out much of your physical and magical potential, so your body had to be adjusted to handle this. An improvement to be sure. You are now faster, stronger, your body will heal faster, and withstand more damage."

Adam clutched his head and looked back at his reflection. He threw his head back and roared in rage. As he did so a he felt a heat rise in his chest, and then flames erupted from his mouth. It startled him at first, but it did not burn him he turned his head and the fire moved with it. As he exhaled the flame went out and he panted.

"What was that?" he gasped panting heavily.

"Hmmmm," Gnarl mused. "It would seem that your inate magical energies are fire. Though I have not seen a fire magic like that in a long time. Hmmmmm very interesting."

"Master?"

Adam turned in the direction of the speaker. Another minion similar color to Gnarl though obviously younger. He wore a thick leather apron, and matching gloves. He slowly approached. Adam looked down at him.

"Ah, Giblet," Gnarl said rubbing his hands together. "Good right on time. Master this is Giblet. Master smith of the minions. He'll be in charge of making your evil weapons and armor. He's been very eager to show you his latest creations since we brought you here."

"Wait?" Adam turned back to Gnarl. "How long have I been here?"

"Oh it's hard to say, Sire," Gnarl said shifting his hands about. "Time in the Netherworld is hard to judge with the upper world at times. I'd say at least a month or two."

"Damn," Adam growled. "Who know's what's happened."

He was lost in thought for several minutes. Only after Giblet had tapped him on the arm to get his attention did he look back at the minions.

"Come, Master," Giblet said pulling him along. "Come, come."

As they moved through more halls more and more minions joined them. Several more of the brown colored minions like Giblet and Gnarl, then came reds, greens, finally a small handful of blues appeared followed slowly by a slightly taller blue minion dressed in a dark robe carrying a scythe over his shoulder. They soon arrived into a large spacious chamber. Two wooden stands one on either side of a wooden table. He walked up to them. The table held atop it black cloth and leather clothes. The stand two the left glinted metal armor. The stand to the right held three weapons; a sword, an axe, and a mace.

"For you," Giblet said stebbing forward from the armor and holding out a gauntlet with a large round stone set into it. "Master."

Adam reached out and touched the stone. It glowed with an evil light as his fingers touched it. He could feel the power, it called to him wanting him. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He knew he had to find out what happened since those three had tried to kill him. If they had gained the power they'd been after he'd need power of his own, and here right here was that power. He smiled and took the gauntlet from Giblet and turned to face the minions and put it on raising his hand into the air the gauntlet molded to his to fit perfectly and the stone glowed brightly. The minions roared and clapped at the sight.

"Gnarl," Adam said turning to the elder minion.

"Yes, Master?" he asked looking up with an evil grin.

"Everything begins now," Adam spoke a grin as evil as Gnarls upon his lips as he gazed up at the tower heart.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix'sSoul: Can Adam live up to his true Evil potential? Stay tuned to find out.

Quaver: Just who are you talking to? *he had climbed onto my shoulder and looked in the direction I was facing his hand over his eyes like a salute*

Phoenix'sSoul: Get off!*Grabs Quaver by the neck and throws him*

Quaver: Yaaaaaahhhhhooooooooooo!

Mortis: Bothersome isn't he?*appeared out of nowhere beside him*

Phoenix'sSoul: Yes he is.*nodding in agreement*

Mortis: You do not seem surprised by my sudden appearance. Many are quite startled when I just appeare.

Phoenix'sSoul: I'm sure. *smiles down at Mortis* But this is my realm after all. I know most if not everything that goes on here. "Until the next chapter."


	3. Evil Finds a Way

Phoenix'sSoul: Time once again to continue the tail of the Over Lord. We left off with our newest Lord beginning the start of his transformation. Let us continue and see where things progress.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: Evil finds a way.

Adam proceeded to put on his new clothes and armor. As he placed the metal on it seemed to perform a final fitting so that it was almost like a second skin. He placed the helmet upon his head and the minions once again roared with approval and it brought a smile to his lips.

"Master," Giblet said walkin forward. "Armor is special. Magic. Can change."

"I believe what Giblet is trying to say is that this armor is infused with magic, Sire," Gnarl said to interpret for the other minion. "We know that no matter how fashionable the armor of an Evil Over Lord is it will stick out in this new world we find ourselves in. Concentrate hard enough and the armor and clothing you now wear will change."

Turning to face the large reflective wall Adam closed his eyes, he focused on the suite he always wore. The armor seemed to heat up slightly then cooled. When he opened his eyes Adam found that he was wearing his old suit with the addition of the cloak he had donned with the armor. Focusing again this time with his eyes open. Adam watched as the cloak shifted and molded itself to his body and became a long black leather coat. Adam smiled and looking down at his left wrist realized that even the gauntlet had shifted appearance as well. It was a large leather bracelt covered in intricate metal and the orb was smaller, but still head that glowing power with in it. He could feel it. His helmet had turned into a pair of intricate sunglasses.

"Arh," Giblet said pointing at his eyes and clapping.

"Ah yes," Gnarl said smiling. "Giblet was hoping that he had worked the forges properly for the helmet. I must say we minions do so enjoy those SUNGLASSES as we've learned they are called."

"You have done well," Adam said patting the Master Forger on the head. "No let's find out what has been going on in the outside world."

Gnarl led him down several halls. He told him what was what, where things were. The pasted by a large room filled with gold, and Adam stopped and walked back to it. His mouth dropped as he looked around at the large mounds of gold.

"Ah yes the treasure room, sire," Gnarl said. "Not much now, but we can always get more."

"Not much?" Adam said in astonishment. "This seems like a lot."

"Oh no, Sire," Gnarl said waving his hand. "This is minimal compared to the stores we had time out of mind. Alas this was all we managed to save before the light pushed us back down into the darkness."

Gnarl lead Adam back into the room with the Tower Heart. He hobbled directly under the glowing orb and raised his hand upward. The orb glowed at his interatction with it and projected images of the outside world.

"As you can see, Master, much time has passed since we minions roamed the land with an Over Lord. We do not yet know what lies above, but we are certain that with you leading us into this new world we shall not fail you."

"And even if some do," said the strange robed blue minion. "I, Mortis, can always help guide their souls back to this realm so that they might either be punished by you or redeem themselves... Which ever is your preference of course."

"I see," Adam said looking at the assembled minions. "So tell me what is it that you minions can do?"

"Of course, Sire," Gnarl said bowing and motioning for one of each of the assembled minion colors to step forward. "First of all let, me begin by saying that minions are created through the life force of other creatures. Life force from different creatures will allow you to create different kinds of minions. Browns are very hearty minions. They enjoy up close fighting you know seeing the fear in their enemy's eyes as they bash their brains in. Reds are more accustomed to distance fighting. With their fire they prefer to sit back and enjoy the screams of their foes as they burn alive. Greens now these minions prefer close combat as well, but they are not as robust as browns. So to make up for that they prefer to be stealtheir, and attack their enemies through ambush tactics. Lastly your blue minions, Sire, are not really fighters at all. However, what they lack in offense they make up for in defense. The magic your blues posses will allow them to heal and resurect your fallen minions in battle as well as heal your magnifisence if the need arises, Sire. Also Mortis here can help you learn and control stronger Magics as you yourself grow more accustomed to your new abilities."

"It will be an honor, Master," Mortis said with a bow. "My knowledge is at your service."

Adam turned back to the images that were projected before him. It was a lot like watching several tv's set to different news stations. He watched intently seeing that crime was running rampent through out the city above. He shook his head stepping away from Tower Heart. The images faded and Gnarl turned to face him.

"Well, Master?" Gnarl asked stroking his chin. "What do you think?"

"Well first things first," Adam said walking over to a large shambled chair and sat down. "We're going to need an army."

"Of course, Master," Gnarl nodded. "And that can be done by gathering life force. We can obtain life force by killing things, Master. Things such as creatures, both magical and non-magical. And people of course. Though killing people will leave you with less worshipers, Dark One."

"Animals, huh?" Adam said scratching his chin. "l think I know a place to get a good chunk of life force. We'll need to get topside first."

"I'm sure, Grubby will find a good place for a Netherworld Gate Master."

"Let's make sure it's someplace inconspicuous. After all we can't have my enemies noticing us too soon."

-a few hours later-

Adam staggered a little as he emerged from the NetherWorld gate. He hadn't been concious for his first trip, it was an experience that was hard to descripe. As he regained his senses he looked around. It was dark and quiet there didn't seem to be anyone around. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness a gruff voice filled his mind.

 _Can you hear me, Master?_ Gnarl asked. _It's been awhile since we've had the use of communications. Am I coming in clear, Sire?_

"I hear you, Gnarl," Adam said stepping over a bunch of garbage. "Hmmmmm, I wonder what this place is?"

 _Master why don't you summon a few minions to help you look around._

Adam turned back to the gate and and saw the spawning pits rising from the ground. He walked over to them and summoned several minions. They were excited to be out in the upper world with their master. They jumped around laughing and snarling at each other. Ten browns, ten greens, five reds, and two blues. Adam swept his arm wide and the minions ran out before him to find things.

"Master!" called out a green minion. "Master look!"

The greens were pulling a large dust covered tarp off of something. As he walked towards it he could make out the shape of an old car. Adam gave out a low whistle. They certainly didn't make these anymore. Now having seen the car Adam could make out other things and realized that he was inside an old autoshop. The sound of an engine trying to turn over brought his attention back to the greens.

"What are you doing?"

"Vroom, vroom," the one that had gotten his attention before said. "Master, Vroom vroom."

"Yes I know it's a car," he responded shaking his head.

 _Master._ Gnarl spoke. _I do believe that your greens are fond of this strange contraption. Perhaps you could leave them with it for now and come back for them later?_

"Whatever," Adam said calling to his other minions and leaving the building.

Stepping out assualted his senses with light and sound. He looked around then up to see the dilapidated sign of **UNCLE MAX'S GARAGE.** He looked down at his minions then at the people on the street. Most didn't seem to notice him or the creatures around his feet, and those that did just gave them a wide birth. After getting his barings he knew which way to go. Snapping his fingers as he made his way down the street. The minions followed obediently.

They made their way to a large slaughter house. The sound and smell of pigs filled the aired. The minions cackled with excitement. Once they were close enough they didn't seem to be able to control themselves. The browns moved fastest and tore through the lock on the padock gate. The rest of the minions followed them in and the squeals of pigs in fear and death mingled with the cries of glee of the minions.

 _Please forgive them, Master. IT has been a long time since they've been able to kill and maim properly. Just call them back and they will return to your side. Also, Sire, it might be a good idea to bring some of those tastey little creatures back with you. After all there will be many more mouths to feed._

He did just that, and they brought back large amounts of life force. Then he set them back to collect more and more until none of the pigs were left alive. As they did this he made his way around, until he found a delivery truck. After finding the keys inside he directed the browns to collected up several carcasses and place them into the truck. Once that was done he got them all inside and he drove the truck back to the garage.

Once there the greens opened the large bay door for him and he rolled the truck in. He watched as the minions unloaded the truck and carried the meat to the gate. He looked to the greens who were covered in grease and jumping up and down to get his attention.

"Master, master!" said the same green from before. "Vroom, vroom, go go!"

He ran to the car and turned the key and it started perfectly. Adam raised an eyebrow and walked forward.

"Gnarl did you know that the greens could do this?"

 _No I did not, Master,_ Gnarl responded. _It would seem that there are some things in this new age that minions know how to do on pure instinct._

"Hmmmm we'll have to try and figure those out later. Good work greens."

-after dinner-

"Tell me something, Gnarl," Adam said as he reclined on his throne. "I noticed that you are more inelligent than most of the minions. Why is that?"

"Oh that is quite simple, Master," Gnarl answered as he hobbled over. "Time. Many minions die in battle. Very few of us grow old. That goes for ones like Giblet, Grubby, and Mortis... Well Mortis is probably more because of his affinity to magic, but that's really different."

"Magic huh?" Adam looked over at the green minion and pointed to it. "You come here. Do you have a name?"

"Sneek," the minion responded as he shuffled forward. "Sneek, Master."

Adam stood up and looked down at the little minion. He looked up to the Tower Heart and held his hand out calling to the magic. Once he felt what he thought he needed he pointed his hand to Sneek and willed the magic to shape the minion. Sneek glowed brightly and hovered in the air for a moment. Once he lowered back to the grown he was slightly larger than before and a darker shade of green.

"Thank you, Master," Sneek said bowing. "I feel stronger."

Gnarl's mouth fell open looking at the minion. He then looked to his master who had slumped down onto the throne. Gnarl pondered for a moment then realized that the Over Lord had magically aged the minion so that he was no longer a creature running solely on instincts. He nodded realizing that this Over Lord was up to something. He called for the oldest of the other three tribes to step forward to their master. Then called for Mortis to come up from the Spawning Pits.

"I see, yes," Mortis said after speaking with Gnarl and Adam after the Over Lord had recovered from his magical exertion. "You plan to age the other three as well."

"Yes," Adam said standing back up. "I believe it would be useful to have a minion of each tribe to be able to communicate effectively with myself, and the other minions. This way they can perform minor tasks without my direct supervision."

"Are you sure, Master?" Gnarl asked. "This has never been done before."

"I am sure," Adam said holding out his hand. "Mortis assist me."

"Of course, Master," Mortis did the same as his master.

Once they were done the other three tribes now had what the Over Lord called lieutenant. Blaze for the red, Pud for the blues, and Crag for the browns. The younger minions milled about them cackling at the sight. Adam feeling exhausted slumped back onto the throne once more.

"Master," Mortis said stepping forward. "You've used much of your magic power. You need to rest."

"Yes of course," Adam said standing up his legs quavering slightly under his weight. "Gnarl show me where I can rest."

"Of course, Master," Gnarl lead the Over Lord to his bed chambers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for right now everyone. There will be more evil to come. I'll be revealing some of the other new tricks that the tribes have learned. We shall also be meeting some new faces...Maybe.

Crag: Who's there?! *comes around the corner* Intruder!

Phoenix's Soul: Wait what? No I'm not.

Crag: Get the intruder! * several browns come from around the corner and charge behind Crag*

Phoenix's Soul: Great just great. "Until the next chapter"


	4. A Place to Start

Phoenix'sSoul: Get off me! *ripping browns off and throwing them around*

Crag: Get the intruder for the master! *sends more minions at me*

Phoenix's Soul: ENOUGH! *expels fire blasting the browns off* Enjoy the show everyone while I deal with these guys.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: A place to start.

"Ah welcome, Master," Gnarl said as Adam into the throne room. "I trust you have rested well."

"Yes, enough," Adam said sitting down on his throne. "Tell me how much life force did we obtain from the slaughterhouse?"

"Well, Master," Gnarl said shuffling about. "We have obtained a large amount of lifeforce for more browns."

"Only brown?"

"Yes, Master. Even though some from the other minion tribes stayed with us most left and took their hives with them. We only have the brown hive here in the Netherworld. That makes it easier to draw the life force for brown minions from creatures."

"So we need to gather the other hives huh?" Adam nodded. "Crag, Pud, Blaze, Sneek!"

The four minion lieutenants trotted into the throne room. They knelt in front of the Over Lord awaiting their orders. Adam smiled as he leaned back in his throne as he pondered his next move.

"We need to retrieve the other hives."

"Of course, Master," Sneek said nodding.

"What shall you have us do?" Blaze questioned looking up.

"Gnarl."

"Yes, Master?"

"Do you have any ideas where the other hives could be?"

"Hmmm," Gnarl mused. "I'm not sure, Master. Though I'm sure the new lieutenants of yours can definitly go out and look for them."

All four clammered in agreement. Adam nodded and gave them their orders to go out, and find information on the hives locations.

"Well that's a start," Adam said leaning back a little. "Now, Gnarl you said that there wasn't much gold?"

"Yes, Sire," Gnarl answered bowing slightly. "There used to be so much more, plundered by your predecesors. However, we were not able to save it all through the ages."

"Still," Adam stood and motioned for Gnarl to lead on. "I'm sure with what we have we'll be able to get a few things going in the upper world."

"Master?" Gnarl looked back at him as he lead the Over Lord to the treasure room.

"I'm not sure how things worked for you back in the day, but we'll need to make money as well as 'plunder' it."

As they walked Adam explained to Gnarl how things opperated in the upper world. The two compared how things have changed and stayed the same over the years realizing that many things were going to have to change to keep EVIL moving forward.

Adam knelt down and picked up a fist full of treasure. The coins were a mixture of gold, silver, and copper. A few jewels were mixed in as well. He looked closesly at the coins and sighed. He had no idea what this stuff was worth, but he was sure he was currently holding more than he had ever earned working. Legit or otherwise. He stood up straight and placed the treasure into the pocket of his jacket.

"Gnarl I'm going topside," Adam said turning to face the Minion Master. "Alert me as soon as you have word on the hives."

"Of course, Master," Gnarl said with a bow. "May I ask what you are going to do?"

"I'm going to get this small amount of treasure appraised," he patted his pocket and sniffed the air. "And get something to eat."

"Of course, Master," Gnarl said and waddle off.

Adam made his way to the Tower Gate. He stopped as he passed the Armory. He rubbed his chin and stepped inside.

"Giblet!" he called out over the sounds of bellows and clanking.

"Yes, Master!" Giblet came scurring out from who knows where. "What can Giblet do for you?!"

"Giblet, I'm going topside and I need a weapon like the clothing and armor you made for me. Something that can blend in."

"Yes, Master!" Giblet ran off into the darkness and returned a few minutes later carrying a large sword.

Giblet offered it to the Over Lord. Adam took it and looked it over. The blade was double edged with a slight curve at the tip almost like a scimitar. The hilt was wrapped in dark leather and felt perfect in his hand. The weight seemed to be lighter than a feather, but when he swung it in practice he could felt the weight empower his swing. The guard had a wolf's head emblazened on it.

"Master, Master," Giblet said pointing at his own hand.

Adam noded and concentrated his focus on the blade in his hand. It shimmered and melted. The blade reformed into a wolf's head ring on his right middle finger. He grinned and nodded to Giblet. The minion jumped and clapped for join at the acknowledgement of his work by his master.

-Upper world-

Adam stepped back into the sun after exiting the auto shop. He looked around and started thinking about where he she go. He reached out and grabbed a passerby on the shoulder and stopped him.

"Hey," Adam said lookin down at the slightly shorter man.

"Huh?" THe guy had been staring at his phone so intently he didn't seem to notice the other man grabbing him.

"I need some information." Adam said looking the man in the eyes though they appeared to be glazed over.

"So just use your phone," the man said looking back at his phone and trying to walk away.

"How about I use yours instead," Adam took the phone with the man barely protesting.

After spending several minutes of searching and pushing the annoying man off him he found a decent appraiser. He slammed the phone into the man's face and headed off to his new destination. He made his way for about an hour on foot before arriving. The office building was elaborate with large windows facing the street. He took his sunglasses off as he entered building.

"Can I help you?" asked a lovely young blond woman sitting behind a large desk.

"Good afternoon," Adam said stepping up to the desk smiling at her giving a slight nod. "I'd like to see an appraiser."

The woman behind the desk sighed with slight annoyance like this happened a lot. Adam smiled noting how her ample breasts pushed against her tight blouse. He felt a hunger rise inside him, and it wasn't for food.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked looking back to her computer.

"No," Adam answered leaning against the desk closer to her.

"Well, I'm sorry," she said glancing up feeling his eyes on her. "But you need an appointment to see any of the appraisers and they're all very busy right now."

"Are you sure I can't get any help?" Adam smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small amount of the treasure he'd brought and placed it ontop of the desk. "By the way my name is Adam Arlen."

"Ashley," she responded after a moment looking at what was now on her desk.

She wasn't an official appraiser, but she could at least tell the difference between real and fake just by looking at it. And what was sitting in front of her was the genuine article. She smiled at him as she stood up not bothering to push her skirt down as she did so. She watched as Adam scooped the coins and jewels off her desk and placed them back into his pocket. All except one which he held out to her.

"I'd be very gratefull if you could squeeze me in," he said straightening up.

"I'll see what I can do about that," she said taking the diamond from his hand feeling a tingle run through her body as she did so.

Adam enjoyed the swaying of her ass as she walked away. He waited several minutes before she came back with an older balding man. He looked annoyed at having been disturbed. Though he still greeted Adam in a polite albiet curt manner.

"Good afternoon I'm Leonard Spalding," he extended his hand and shook Adam's. "Ashley says you're hear for an impromptu appraisal."

"Yes, sir," Adam nodded. "I do apologise, but I thought that I should try to expediate this as soon as possible."

He reached into his pocket and only pulled out one large gold coin. He held it out to Spalding who's eyes were now as large as dinner plates. After a minute had passed without the older man taking the coin Adam placed it into his hand.

"I have more," he patted his pocket causing the contents to rattle.

"I'll take a look at this right away then," Spalding said nodding. "It'll take several minutes of course."

"Oh," Adam nodded and smiled at Ashley who had sat back behind her desk, though she hadn't gotten back to work. "I'm sure I can occupy myself for a little while."

Spalding nodded and headed back down the hall. Adam turned and smiled at Ashley who's face was turning slightly redder her hands below her desk.

"So Ashley," Adam said leaning down a little. "Care to show me around the office while **WE** wait?"

"OF COURSE!" Ashley exclaimed jumping up from her seat. "I mean yes."

Ashley walked in front of him telling him things about the office, and some of the people that worked there. Adam smiled as he watched that shapely ass sway back and forth. He noted the slight shine on her fingers as they walked. They passed Spalding's office who had two other men in there inspecting the coin Adam had given him a few minutes earlier.

"And this is," Ashley said spreading her arms with a smile on her face. "Is what I like to call the quiet space."

The office was smaller than most on the floor. The desk didn't have anything on it, but a computer monitor and calendar. It was further back from the other office spaces on the floor. Adam stepped in and looked around a bit. He smiled when he heard the door shut.

"Why do you call it the quiet place?" he asked turning to Ashley.

"Well," she said moving closer. "Nobody ever comes back here, and some times a girl just has to unwind."

"I think I understand," Adam said taking her hand and sucking on the fingers he knew had been in her pussy earlier. Still slightly wet, and tasting wonderful.

Ashley moaned softly and placed her hand on his groin and sighed. He was hard and she could feel the warmth of him through his pants. She gasped when his hand forced her legs apart and his fingers found her.

"Soaked," he muttered in her ear.

"God," she moaned as he massaged her through her panties. "I don't know why. Just you got me so hot."

"I'll bet that diamond helped," he teased slipping his fingers under the delicate fabric.

"Aaaah," she cued in his ear. "I just want you to know I don't normally do things like this."

"Of course not," he turned her around and pushed her against the desk pulling her panties down her legs and she stepped out of them.

He pushed her skirt up as he undid his pants letting himself out. Ashley looked over her shoulder with a seductive smile and her eyes widend at the sight that greeted her. She spread her legs wider and licked her lips and he entered her. SHe moaned with pleasure as she felt his warm length spread her to accept his size.

Adam growled as he felt her warm wetness. He started slow then began moving faster. He wasn't sure how long it had been since the last time he had sex, but one thing was sure this was a lot different then from before. She was tight, but with each thrust she grew to accept him more. He leaned down and licked her neck slamming into her harder.

Shivers ran down her spine as she took more and more of him. Ashley whimpered as she bit her lip doing her best to keep from screaming in ecstacy. She leaned further over the desk to support herself as she spread her legs wider for him. She moaned as she felt his tongue on her blazing skin.

"Oh god, Ad..." her exclamation was cut short by his hand covering her mouth and his lips next to her ear whispering.

"Who said you could use my name?"

"I'm sorry," she shivered as he took his hand away. "Mr. Arl..."

His hand was at her mouth again harder this time and he pushed himself further in her back arching in pleasure trying to press herself against him.

"Did I give you permission to use my name in anyway?"

She shook her head his hand still on her mouth. She slowly started sucking his fingers moaning softly as he continued to thrust. Soon she felt her climax approaching. God she wanted to scream, but knew they'd get caught if she did. Then again she really didn't care at this point. She just wanted him. She heard him growl again and he began to thrust harder. He must be nearly there as well.

"Sir," she whimpered when he took his hand from her mouth and took hold of her waist. "Please."

"What?" he growled as he pulled her more onto him with each thrust.

"I want it inside," she begged trying to look back at him.

In aswer she groaned as he pulled her back and thrust so hard into her that she lost her hold on the desk and she fell forward. The depth that he pressed into her sent her over the edge as waves of pleasure filled her body. Not only that she could feel him releasing inside of her. God it was so much and she wanted it all.

The two breathed heavily in the quiet of the office, until Adam pulled out of her. She lowered herself to the floor and groaned softly as she felt his seed flowing out of her and down her thighs.

"I've never had it like that before," she whispered softly as she got on her hands and knees and started looking for her panties.

He did not respond to her. His foot was covering part of her panties. He watched her his body still energized as she moved around her skirt still pushed up and her rear wiggling. He smiled down at her, his face filled with a hunger for more.

"Here they are," she says playfully tugging at them. "You're kinda standing..."

Her sentence trailed off as she looked up to find that he was still hard. She was in total awe. She'd never been with a man that was still hard after cumming so much. Her mouth slightly open she just sat there on her knees not knowing what to think. Before she knew it Adam's hand was on her head and he pulled her toward him. He was too big for her to take all in, but she did her best. She sucked and licked his hard shaft enjoying the taste of herself on him. After awhile she whimpered and he let her breathe.

"I can't," she gasped his hand still on her head.

"Fine," he growled and picked her up and sat her down on desk and forced her legs open and slammed himself into her.

She nearly bit her tongue off when he did this. He'd been hard before, but this was rough. She wrapped her arms around his neck to try and hold on. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her onto him. From this position she gasped when she took him all the way in.

"Sir," she whimpered. "Sir you're going to tear me apart."

"Good," he growled as he continued to use her.

She tried to lean up and kiss him, but he denyed her with a smile. She whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist when he began to go faster.

He was enjoying himself. True he'd enjoyed sex before, but this was something new alright. He'd never been ready to go right after like this. Now he knew he'd have a lot of fun. He felt her body tighten around him as he drew another orgasm from her. He could feel her juices running down his pants. He chuckled when she looked up at him her eyes glazed with pleasure. Soon he felt another climax for himself building. Before he came he forced her legs from around his waist and let her slide to the floor. He grabbed her hair and she welcomed him with a wide open mouth. She sucked him like he was life itself. And soon he came again. She spluttered and squirmed as he released his seed into her mouth, but he wouldn't let her spill one drop.

"Be good and drink," he said smiling down at her.

She made a noise and continued to suck him until he was finished. He pulled out of her mouth with a slight pop as she was still sucking.

"So good," she moaned as she stared up at him.

He knelt down and picked up her panties. She held her hand out for them, but he just put them in his pocket. She tried to pout, but sighed and tried to stand. Her legs shook though she managed to keep her balance. Before pulling her skirt down she cleaned herself with some tissues from the desk.

Looking over at him Ashley had to supress a moan of longing. He still looked like he could go another round. She knew they should stop, that Mr. Spalding should have finished the appraisal by now, but she wanted him so badly. She whimpered softy when he got himself back into his pants and did them up. He smiled at her and walked over tugging her skirt down as far as it would go.

"Can't let anyone think anything out of the ordinary happned now can we?" he whispered in her ear as he played with her hair a little.

"No, sir," she smiled at him

They made their way back to the front. Mr. Spalding was there waiting for them. He was smiling nervously, but when he saw them he beamed.

"Mr. Arlen," Spalding said rushing forward. "Sir I have exciting news."

"Yes?" Adam asked as Ashley moved back behind her desk.

"Sir, this coin," he said holding it out. "This coin is worth a fortune."

"I figured that much," Adam said crossing his arms in irritation. "What's the estimated amount?"

"Well over 100,000," Spalding beaming still. "My collegues and I would be very interested in going through the proper channels if you would like to sell it."

"No," Adam said taking the coin from the man.

"But why?" Spalding asked as he watched Adam reach into his pocket.

"Because I'm not interested in just selling one coin," he answered pulling out the rest of the treasure in his pocket. "I'm interested in selling a lot more than that."

Mr. Spalding nearly fainted at the side before him. Leading Adam back to his office they spent the next hour going over ways to turn the coins and jewels into capital for Adam. Spalding informed him that this small amount alone would be impossible for his company to turn into monetary capital, but the worth of them could be used to invest in companies, and properties that would then generate income. Adam nodded and took in everything he could. ONce the conversation was finished he thanked Mr. Spalding and leaving one coin, and taking a considerable amount of cash, though not the full worth of the coin. He would be back with account numbers and other such information in the next few days.

"Sir," Ashley called softly to Adam as he was walking past her desk.

He turned to face her as she stook up and walked around her desk to him. She held out a piece of paper her cheeks a bright red not able to look him in the eye. He took it from her and she smiled softly.

"It's my phone number."

"And why would I want this?" he asked looking from it to her.

"Because," she pouted a little and pulled the front of her skirt up to show her wet juices flowing. "I was hoping for some more, Sir."

Adam took holder of her face under the chin and brought her to face him. Forcing her eyes to meet his he lowered his face to her's. He kissed her hard enough to bruise. She did not lower her skirt and almost started to touch herself before he released her. She gasped as she looked up at him.

"If I want you again," he said then turned and left.

-in the Under World-

"Welcome home, Master," Gnarl said as Adam entered his throne room. "I trust everything went well."

"Better than expected," Adam said sitting down on his thrown to relax. "I take it no word on the hives?"

"Not yet, Master," Gnarl spoke. "It could take some time."

"Hmmmm. Very well then."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix'sSoul: Did everyone enjoy that?*brown minions knocked out on the ground around me*

Crag: BLAZE!

Blaze: Crag? *Blaze comes from around the corner*

Crag: Intruder!*points at me* Get intruder!

Blaze: Why?

Crag: Because he intruder.

Blaze: So?

Crage: We get intruders.

Blaze: So?

Phoenix's Soul: This could take awhile. "Until the next chapter!"


End file.
